A Picture Paints A Thousand Words
by segelikesyou
Summary: When October Sterling moves to a new town full of the human-animal hybrids she's grown used to, she gets thrown into many situations that she never though would occur. Will she continue to live in this town? Or will she move out under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**October**

It was pouring down rain when a taxi finally pulled over. I had taken a plane all the way to Montana, where this little town was located. My brown hair was dripping wet, and I looked kind of like a wet puppy, which wouldn't be too out of the ordinary these days. There was also this horrible, freezing breeze passing through, so I was pretty much miserable.

I opened the door as quickly as I could and shoved in my suitcase, as well as myself. I hugged my arms to my chest, causing the taxi driver to laugh in harmony with the loud shutting of my door. He twisted the rear view mirror around until he could see me. "Aye, 'allo! Where we 'eadin?" His accent was, to put it simply, super-super heavy. I had to carefully sift through whatever came out of his mouth, so as to understand. "Oh, Calville." I told him. He nodded his turtle head and pulled off of the curb. "So, what'sre name, lassy?" he asked kindly. I turned my head to stare out the window, at the passing hills and mountains, before replying, "October Sterling. And you?" I personally hate my name—who names their kid a month? But every adult I've ever talked to and trusted with my name thought it was amazing. But, I digress.

"Me name's Kapp'n. October, eh? That's a luhverly name for a luhverly lassy!" he exclaimed. I smiled lightly before saying, "Thanks…"

"So...'ot to be blunt or nothin', but why Calville?" I shifted through my options before deciding on, "Well, I guess…the beach. My dad and I used to go out there every summer, before he died. We stayed in this house right on the water…" I could feel myself drifting off into the memories. "Aye. That's a sad story, Miss. October. But, would ya look at that? Looks like the rain's a'clearin'! And we be nearly to the town of Calville…" My eyebrows lifted in surprise. Almost there? Had I really been in this taxi for so long?

"Now, I ain't wantin' to be a'sayin' goodbye or nothing, but…NAR! I won't say it! But, at least the rain's a'clearin' up…Though I see a storm a'ragin' in me eyes…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**October**

So, as soon as the taxi stopped in front of the Calville Town Hall, I jumped out. I don't know why, but that guy was starting to freak me out. He zoomed away soon after, and I turned to face the wooden double-doors of the hall. It was mid-day, and only a few fluffy clouds passed across the sky. The rain had indeed cleared up, and in remarkable timing, as well.

As soon as I pushed through the doors, a blast of freezing cold air conditioner hit me like an iron fist. The smell of freshly-printed paper and sophisticated perfume wafted around the strangely large Town Hall. I walked up to the front desk where a tall pelican in clacky high-heels was sitting with her elbows resting on the wood. She pursed her lip-sticked beak as I arrived. "Can I help you, honey?" she asked me. Her tone was sugar-coated, and totally forced.

"Um, yes. My name is October Sterling, and I'm—"

"Oh! Right! How in the world could I forget? Let me just…get some stuff from the back…" With that, she ran off daintily. I bit my lip as I peered around the big building. Throughout the whole place, there was only one guy who caught my eye—this lonely-looking turtle with a big hunchback and sad eyes. I remembered him from somewhere, but I really wasn't sure…

"Right, then! In this canvas bag, you will find all you need to navigate Calville. You can always buy a new one at the Able Sister's, but that's beside the point." I stared down at the bag she'd placed on the counter top. It looked like a messenger sack, and I have to admit that it was pretty cute. I slung it over my shoulder and pulled out the few things that were inside.

"First, the town map. It lists all of the residents here, as well as Nookington's and the Able Sister's. It also points out your house…"

I noticed that there were two names in green—October and Elaine. The rest were orange. "Um, excuse me, but…Who's Elaine?" I wondered curiously.

"Oh! Didn't anyone tell you? She'll be your roommate…Now…"

My roommate? My mom had conveniently left that part out. I grimaced through the rest of the little orientation.

"And that's all you really need to know! Just navigate the map to your house and get settled. If you have any questions, come down to the hall! We're open 24/7." She smiled kindly at me before turning away to go boss around some of the other poor dudes who were forced to work there.

**Notes: Feel free to review! I want a few reviews before the next chapter!**


End file.
